villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mrs. Tweedy
Melisha Tweedy, better known as Mrs. Tweedy, is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 4th full-length animated feature film, Chicken Run. She is Mr. Tweedy's wife and boss, and Ginger's arch-nemesis. She was voiced by Miranda Richardson who also played Lady Van Tassel. Role In the 1950s, a chicken named Ginger (the heroine of the film) made several failed attempts for her and her fellow chickens to escape from Mrs. Tweedy's farm in Yorkshire, England. As it turns out Mrs. Tweedy runs the farm like a concentration camp, forcing the chickens to produce eggs to sell for profit and killing those who failed to produce any eggs for a week. As the year goes by, Mrs. Tweedy discovers that profits are constantly going down due low amounts of eggs being laid. Her husband Mr. Tweedy correctly suspects the chickens are "up to something" due to their attempts to escape, but Mrs. Tweedy brushes this off, believing that they (apart from Mr. Tweedy) are the most stupid creatures on the planet. After seeing an ad for a pie machine, Mrs. Tweedy decides to purchase it to turn all her chickens into pies in a bid to increase her profits. After purchasing the machine, Mrs. Tweedy and her husband attempt to kill Ginger in their machine in order to test it, but are thwarted when a visiting American rooster named Rocky rescues her and clogs the gravy sprayer, almost destroying the machine. The chickens and Rocky begin to prepare their ultimate escape plan: creating an airplane out of their sheds to fly off the farm. In the meantime, Mrs. Tweedy forces Mr. Tweedy to fix the machine. After the repairs are done, Mrs. Tweedy tells Mr. Tweedy to fetch all chickens. However, Mr. Tweedy finds out that most of his tools were stolen for the chickens' plan, but he is attacked by the chickens and tied up. He attempted to warn Mrs. Tweedy about this, but she ignores him, unaware of what's going on. Just as Ginger is about to set up the ramp to help the airplane fly off, Mrs. Tweedy tries to stop her with her axe, finally seeing what's really going on. Fortunately, Rocky uses his bike to knock Mrs. Tweedy unconscious, accidentally throwing the axe in the air. Mrs. Tweedy came to and sees the axe land right next to her neck, making her pass out again. With that in mind, Rocky and Ginger set the ramp before escaping with the other chickens in their plane. However, Mrs. Tweedy wakes up and goes off in pursuit of the escaping chickens by grabbing onto the dragging rope. Now insanely mad, Mrs. Tweedy climbs herself up to stop the plane. Fortunately, Ginger tricks Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the rope with her axe, and she lands into the safety valve of the pie machine, causing it to explode due to the overwhelming pressure that the gravy has caused, destroying much of the barn. Despite having survived the explosion, Mrs. Tweedy finds herself covered in gravy and stuck inside the same pipe detached from the machine by the explosion. As the chickens have finally escaped from the farm, Mr. Tweedy (having united himself and escaped the explosion unscathed) berates his wife for not listening to him about the chickens in the first place. This only enrages Mrs. Tweedy and she lashes out at Mr. Tweedy for his comment, but finally having enough, Mr. Tweedy pushes the door down on his wife and flattens her. It is debatable if Mrs. Tweedy survived it or not. Personality Mrs. Tweedy is an extremely greedy, selfish, short-tempered, manipulative, cruel, and cold-hearted woman who only uses the chickens to get money, which she and her husband are very low on. She is always looking for a chance to bully Mr. Tweedy and the chickens, and despite her nastiness, she does show cleverness at times - she is the one who comes up with the idea of buying a pie machine to use to make more profit from the chickens. She shows impatience with her husband, shown when she is contemplating buying the Pie Machine, and when the Pie Machine is broken. It is also demonstrated that she and her husband disagree on many things — when Mr Tweedy is attacked by the chickens he calls to her, "The chickens are revolting!" and she, doing other things at the time, says to herself, "Finally, something we agree on.". However, she didn't know he didn't meant revolt in the context she was thinking of. She is also shown to be a very tough and resilient woman who is possibly happy with the idea of murdering the chickens, displayed with the evil smile she gave to the chickens she selected for slaughter during Roll Call right before they were killed. She is also physically mean, abusive, insulting, opprobrious, and argumentative towards her husband and possibly also her dogs, as they are shown to be afraid of her. She also has a curious habit of never calling Mr. Tweedy by his first name, even though they share the same last-name as they are married. Appearance Mrs. Tweedy wears a reddish-purple dress with an upright collar, a black brooch at the throat, black muck boots, (occasionally) red gloves that go up to her forearms, and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She has long, dark brunette hair pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. She is also taller and thinner than her husband. Abilities Despite being a farmswoman, she carries a hatchet that she uses to behead chickens. She manages to wield it surprisingly well in battle. Additionally, she is a rather cunning and strong woman, being most of the brawn and brains involved at the farm. Gallery Goodbye, Ginger....png Stupid, worthless creatures!.png Hello... What's this here.png Mrs. Tweedy got a plan.png Mrs. Tweedy's evil smile.png|Mrs. Tweedy's evil grin. This is what we'll be doing now, Mr. Tweedy.png Want some pie.png Mrs. Tweedy rising to power.png|Mrs. Tweedy rising to power. You're going to be a pie!.png Mrs. Tweedy got hit by Rocky.png Mrs. Tweedy 2.JPG|Mrs. Tweedy knocked out by the axe in shock. None of you will get out alive!.png Mrs. Tweedy's Chicken Pie.png Mrs. Tweedy's scary snarl.png|Mrs. Tweedy's scary snarl. Mrs. Tweedy thinking she killed Ginger.png Mrs. Tweedy - What.png Mrs. Tweedy falling.png GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU MORON!.png Someone... Help me....png Mrs. Tweedy's downfall.png Mrs. Tweedy really mad now!.png Mrs. Tweedy's presumed death.png Quotes *"Mr. Tweedy? What is that chicken doing outside the fence?" *"D'oh! Stupid, worthless creatures! I'm sick and tired of making minuscule profits." *"I may finally have found a way to make some real money around here and what are you on about? Ridiculous notions of escaping chickens!" *"POOR! WORTHLESS! NOTHINGS! But that's all about to change. This will take Tweedy's Farm out of the dark ages and into full scale automated production. Melisha Tweedy will be poor...no longer." *"It's a pie machine, you idiot. Chickens go in, pies come out." *"Chicken pies, you great lummox! Imagine it! In less than a fortnight, every grocer's in the county will be stocked with box upon box of Mrs. Tweedy's Homemade Chicken Pies..." *"You are going to be a pie!" *"MR. TWEEDY!!!" (last line) Trivia *Both Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy's management on their chicken farm, as well as chicken farm itself somewhat equivalent with typical prison (or rather super-maximum security prison) for humans in real life than normal real-life chicken farms for the following reason: Fences around Tweedy's family are covered with barbed wire in similar manner with real life prisons. It's said that all chickens are must laying eggs properly as well as never did any attempt to escape or punished via either locked within coal bin or death penalty via butchering. This somewhat similar with real-life prison where all inmates must obey the rules within the prison or receiving severe punishment. Mr. Tweedy's job, along with his hounds in the movie also comparable with security guards in real-life prison, while Mrs. Tweedy herself on the other hand, comparable with prison wardens. *She is similar to Molluck from the Oddworld games. They are both the in charge of a meat company that horribly mistreats the workers, said company is under the threat of bankruptcy, so they resort to serving the workers as food. *She bears a physical resemblance to Aunt Spiker from James and the Giant Peach. Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spouses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Crime Lord Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misandrists Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Archenemy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Comedy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Betrayed Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Murderer